User talk:Spamalot360
Welcome to the talk page for User:Spamalot360! Feel free to ask any questions you like, and remember to sign your posts with '~~~~' Mutated Future Predator painting There's an image of the Mutated Future Predator. The creators are not change much details from the original Future Predator but it's head is a little bit different and the arms are havily musculed. Anyways﻿ I think this is the Future Predator of series 5. That's not a Mutated Future Predator,i've seen that painting before on a Making of the Future Predator video on BBC.com.That is a concept of the Future Predator. From:Beastly 14﻿ Whats wrong? Hey, Why did you delete the Roadworks Worker page? He makes a small appearence in the episode but i made the page to help out with this wiki. Yours Truly, User:Primeval13 19:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) hi hi primeval rocks = ) 19:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) help what do i do on this wiki thing plz help im confused Abigail1234 19:44, June 1, 2011 (UTC) = ( Long Time No See, I need a favour Alright Spammy long time no see. It's been a while since our last arguement, and I just thought I should tell you that everything has been worked out. Now, I've writen a detailed Article about the Large Burrowing Insect on Microsoft Word and I would really like to add it to this Wiki. So, I don't know if you can, but as a adminisrator I'm presuming you can unlock a page? If you could, would you? Thanks - InGenWorker TheWorkers 23:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Spamalot360, please ask ZEM before you unlock the page. We both know that fan stuff's should be on thier Userpage, not the articles. Please ask ZEM before you take any actions. Thanks! Kabilan29 11:57, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Diictodon image hey spamalot when you said i could ask your for help if i needed it well can you tell me how to upload a main image to a page? because i've had some trouble with the Diictodon page. thanks for the help i'll get to work on adding the finishing touches to the Diictodon page. Area 51 Creature page hey spamalot its me, Allosaurus Rex just wanted to say thanks alot for your update on the Area 51 Creature page. hey spamalot can you upload the image of the area 51 creature from the Area51creatures.com page and make it the main image on the Area 51 creature page? cause i need your help on it and if you can do it then thanks a lot. Allosaurus rex 19:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC)allosaurus rex yet again thanks so much for your help im really happy with the way you've edited all the area 51 pages so thanks alot Allosaurus rex 20:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Allosaurus Rex New Dawn Machine Hi. I noticed some people are calling Connor's prototype 'New Dawn Machine'. Shouldn't it be 'New Dawn Prototype'? Dynovan 18:40, June 25, 2011 (UTC) If you have permission could you please edit the T.Rex page and add new info and a series 5 photo to the page please T - Rex Hi. Could you possibly unlock the T - rex page so I can edit it? Thanks, Dynovan 14:57, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll do that. Is there a specific user type you have to be to edit locked pages? Dynovan 18:44, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I asked ZEM, by the way. Do you still want me to post those stories on the Fanon Wiki? Dynovan 07:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) List of creatures first encountered hey spamalot can you help me edit the List of creatures first encountered page please. Allosaurus rex 17:17, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Problem Hi Spammy. I just wanted to let you know that there's a problem with the Series 3 page. Can you fix it? Thanks, Dynovan 09:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) The page seems to be fixed now. Thanks! Dynovan 18:58, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Velociraptor I'm sorry, about this page, because of the dogy source i didn't know how to remove the pic of the velociraptor from series 5, as it was not a velociraptor. I'm sorry, can you sort this? You or ZEM unlock pages! Right. Did you lock some pages. Well, if it is you, STOP LOCKING PAGES FOR EDITING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please, unlock all these pages that are locked. For that you're an administrator on this wiki, if it was you who locked these pages, unlock them immediately. If it wasn't you, tell ZEM to unlock the pages. OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really do hope that you or ZEM will unlock these pages Dinoboy13 (Talk) 17:17 5th July 2011 (UTC) Actually, it's perfectly fine to lock the important pages. There's a lot of people who are adding nonsense to pages, and none is stopping them. By locking these pages, they are at least securing the vital information. It's better if they keep them locked until the wiki has been reorganized, and the rules have probably been reset, at least IMO. -Rig 11:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC)